<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He calls me Baker, She calls me a friend by Hellfire32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470750">He calls me Baker, She calls me a friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32'>Hellfire32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little thought that I had about part of a scene from season two episode eight Thanksgiving, from Abigail Bakers point of view</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He calls me Baker, She calls me a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little thought that I had about part of a scene from season two episode eight Thanksgiving, from Abigail Bakers point of view</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>St Victor's hospital the day before Thanksgiving 2011</p><p>Has the mayor been informed, Frank asks</p><p>Yes sir, Baker says, right now the information is good news</p><p>I'll take it where I can get it , Frank says, thank you Baker</p><p>  My boss is Police Commissioner Frank Reagan, my name is Abigail Baker, but to him I am simply Baker,</p><p>Sir, Linda is headed this way,Baker says</p><p>She must have my dad's list of medication from the pharmacy, Frank says</p><p>How can she get that information, Baker asks</p><p>She has a nurse's license and has signed permission for the entire family medical records, Frank says with a smile</p><p>Linda Reagan, Baker thinks to herself, the wife of Danny Reagan the eldest son of Frank's, she is alot nicer to me then Erin is</p><p>How's Henry doing,Baker asks</p><p>He is stable for now, Linda says, Baker,thank you for all that you are doing for Frank, I know that he can be a bit of a gruff but he really does appreciate you and the work you do</p><p>Your welcome Linda,Baker says with a smile, want to get together next week for our usual cup of coffee</p><p>Of course Abigail, Linda says with a smile, I would love to</p><p>    I am Abigail Baker, assistance to the police commissioner and a good friend of Linda Reagan</p><p>I am very lucky,He calls me Baker, but she calls me a friend</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>